The study aims to describe the sexually transmitted disease (STD) burden in private suburban pediatric practices serving Montgomery County diagnosed by urine based ligase chain reaction, and to demonstrate that urine based STD screening of sexually active adolescents is logistically feasible in a suburban private practice setting as part of the standard of care.